Snowed in
by DemeterChild
Summary: when the monkey team sends Otto, Eleira, Sprx, and Nova out to check out Otto's out of this world ice castle, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The snow pounded the Super Robot. The Hyperforce lay in the command center, reading, playing videogames, or taking a nap. Eleira would say every 5 minutes: "Let's be happy that it's not burning hot outside."

Talia would just shake her head and drink hot cocoa with Gibson. Magnolia, Sprx, Nova, and Rio were playing truth or dare, and Magnolia's dare led to Rio licking a toilet. Antauri and Nana were meditating, and Chiro and Jinmay were playing the video games with Otto. I guess you could say this was typical, but what happens next definitely is _not._

Danna walked in, warm, buttery biscuits in a box were in her hand. The smell spread around, and all the team and monkeys gathered round, hoping to get a look and a biscuit.

Nova grabbed 3, leaving 40 left. (She had gotten the largest box of it.) She then handed one to Rio and Sprx, who happily dug in. Magnolia waited patiently for hers, as did Nana and Antauri. Otto got one from him and Eleira, then the pair continued on, walking around and eating their biscuit. Everyone else got one and the group rested on the floor, hot cocoa and biscuits being their snacks, and their entertainment was Chiro and Otto, who were playing videogames, or themselves talking. Antauri and Nana returned to meditating, and soon, the snow had stopped at the robot's lower chest.

"That's a lot of snow, Chiro. Can we go check it out?" Otto pleaded, giving the group a puppy dog face. Chiro nodded. "Alright, but be careful. That's a ton of snow, its freezing cold outside, and you might get lost if another storm shows up."

Otto nodded happily, Eleira, Sprx, and Nova following close behind. In case of emergency, they each packed a tent, extra biscuits, hot cocoa powder packs, warm water, and a match and a few pieces of wood to save in case they get stuck in the snowstorm.

As the small group headed out, Nova muttered, "Why do I have a sinking feeling this won't go well at all?" she shifted the heavy pack on her shoulders. Sprx sighed.

"Nova, just because of your experiences so far with snow and evil, please don't be scared. Once we get to Otto's snow palace he built, we can just have fun."

Nova smiled. Sprx was much nicer and less flirty since his return from the fire of hate scenario. Well, that's what she had observed. Eleira whispered, "I see it!"

She pointed at a large snow castle, with ice doors, turrets, open windows, closed ones, towers, a large dining room, a bridge, and 3 bedrooms. Moss lamps lit up the darkness so they could see. "It's amazing the lamps haven't burned this place down yet." Sprx said, running his hand over an icy wall.

Everyone but Otto nodded, and he led the team through frozen hallways. By the time he reached their destination, Eleira looked out the window. It had stopped snowing, but there were still a few clouds looming above them. "Otto… are you sure about this?" she said, pointing at an extremely large dining table, with ice benches and ice plates decorating the scene. A roasted pig waited along with salad, hot cocoa, and leftover biscuits.

The utensils were neatly placed next to the plates and a handful of napkins adorned near the center.

It was time to dig in.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I hate doing disclaimers

Me: I hate doing disclaimers! Everyone knows I don't own SRMTHFG, already, Talia.

Talia: I know, girlie. Just hang on. I used to go on Fanfiction a lot until I started reading 'Harry Potter.' I just stick to the books now.

Me: XD

9999999999999999999999999999999

Everyone took a seat, their bottoms freezing to the point of pure shivering. Sprx chattered: "Look, Otto, I suggest at least two things (heat and no icy benches/chairs) that won't freeze my butt off!"

Nova nodded, reaching for a warm/cold napkin and cupping her hands. She said a few words, lay the napkin on the bench she was on, and soon, it was a warm oak wood.

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. "What was that?" Eleira muttered, staring. Nova did the same to all the seats, and taught Otto and Eleira the secret. They nodded happily, and Sprx shook his head.

"Why can't I learn it?" he asked angrily, shaking his head again, and slicing himself a piece of pork. He laid it on his plate and smiled for a moment, before Nova answered.

"Because, Sparky, you can't handle it. Please trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Sprx just glared at her; then at his slice of meaty goodness. "Why… does this thing have raisins on it, Otto?!"

Otto grinned, getting himself a biscuit. "That's peppers, silly."

Sprx almost choked. "Do you know I am _allergic to PEPPERS?!" _

Otto gasped, then desperately searched a large storage room they hadn't noticed before

for allergy medicine. Meanwhile, Sprx's condition got much worse. His once crimson fur

was a light shade of red, and he had hives, but the worst of all, he was throwing up,

making the crystal clear floors look like a giant painted a picture in a messy green with black pepper chunks in it.

Otto finally found not only 'Monkey allergy medicine by Alice'; but 'A book of perfectly

Pointless jokes', and a bag of old cheetos and movies dating back from the 1900's.

He rushed inside, grabbing a mop and bucket filled with water on his way. Otto fed him a few teaspoons of medicine, and gradually, he got better.

Nova helped Otto clean the blobs of green slime around Sprx. Eleira slipped the peppers off Sprx's food, and he ate happily, as everyone was glad there was no more of the throw up anywhere. They finished up, and drank hot cocoa, hoping there would be no more snow.


End file.
